Magic wolves and wizards
by Fox Berrie
Summary: Malcolm leaves camp, and goes to his dad who brings him to his first home, camp black tail. its a camp for cross-bred kids.soon will comes and they have to go find the scroll of forbidden secrets to help the camp.i suck at summarys.rated T cuz im paranoid


**AN: ok so ive updated this chapter and i hope it is better then the first one**

**Disclaimer: i DON'T own Percy Jackson And The Olympians, i only own my OC's**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Camp has something against me… I think

An alarm went off. It was one of those stupid annoying beeping alarm clocks that won't shut up until you press the dumb snooze button on the top. I slammed my fist on top of the snooze button groaning. I had a feeling it was late again, and the stolls had something to do with it. I groggily opened my eyes and stifled a yawn. The blueprints underneath me were blurry to my eyes. I slowly lifted my head of the table. One of the blueprints sticking to the side of my cheek. I unstuck it from my face then I felt around my desk, using my hands, and what ever eye sight I had to find my glasses. I felt my hand go over a few writing utensils then I struck gold. I had found my glasses. I took them and placed them on my face.

I could see the scene of a messy desk in front of me; blue prints all over the desk and pencils, pens, and highlighters. I could see the lights streaming through the gaps in the curtains making funny patterns on the floor of cabin 6. I tidied up the pencils and put the blue prints in a kind of neat pile. I got up then took off my old clothes and put a new pair of jeans on and a new camp-half-blood shirt on. I finally caught a glimpse of the clock hanging on the wall by the window; 10:27. Well that was great; I missed ancient Greek and canoeing. But I still have time to get to archery if I hurried.

I slammed my foot into the first shoe and grabbed my other shoe and walked, or should I say hopped out of cabin six. I heard a few campers snicker. I looked up and spotted a few Aphrodite girls walk past my cabin. Go figure. I slammed down real hard to slide my foot into my other shoe then I ran over to the archery range. After many times of tripping over my shoe laces, and people snickering I made it just in time to see the rest of my cabin arrive.

As I approached them Shakira, and her slave, I mean friend, Darcy, glared daggers at me, while though Annabeth, was smiling at me. You see, for some odd reason shakiria has never liked me for some reason. It was really odd. Then she managed to turn Darcy against me. Like I said, it was odd. I get it that we may fight a lot with our siblings, but we never hated each other for long. I fell in stride with Annabeth, not wanting to even see shakira, and Darcy.

"Good morning sunshine" Annabeth grinned. I pushed her kiddingly. "Very funny you know…. Very funny, and besides why did you let me sleep in?" I asked taking a bow and quiver of arrows from the table, Annabeth doing the same. "Well because slightly you looked so cute, and second of all you needed some sleep" Annabeth chuckled while pushing me backs a few steps so she could use the target we were sharing first. " hey" I semi-shouted , slash laughed " first come, first served" " well if you haven't noticed Annabeth I was here first" I chuckled as she playfully glared daggers at me… if you could do that, and just waited patiently for my turn, as far was waiting patiently goes for a person with ADHD.

I shuffled my feet, as I watched Annabeth shoot three arrows, getting 2 bull's eyes and the last one in the ring outside the center. "Nice job" I said, as Annabeth moved out the way so I could fire my 3 arrows. I picked an arrow out of the quiver and notched it. I pulled back the arrow and let it fly. It hit right on the line between the bull's eye and the ring around it. I picked another arrow from my quiver and notched it, pulled the arrow back and sent it flying, and this time it hit the bulls eye. I picked the last arrow and notched it, but right when I was about to let it fly, Annabeth decided to be mean and gave me a fright, causing the arrow to fly stray.

"What was that for?" I asked scolding at Annabeth as she chuckled. "Geez Malcolm lighten up, it was just a joke" Annabeth said, then turned her back towards me and wondered of to most probably find Percy. I sighed and put my bow and quiver of arrows back on the table then I went back towards my cabin. I walked up the 3 steps onto the front porch of cabin six and plonked my self down in the hammock, then grabbed a book to read. After a page or 2 I heard I heard snickers coming from above me. I put my book down and looked up into the face of Shakira. I sighed. "What do you want shakira?" I asked slightly annoyed that she was most probably going to bug me the whole day.

"Oh you know, nothing" she smirked as she took out a bucket of water from no wear and poured it all over me, getting me, and my most favorite book in the world wet. It was an Old beaten up old version of Robin Hood. And now it was all wet. I growled and got up from the hammock and made a grab for her arm. Shakira, not expecting this reaction, was shocked for a moment, but moved her arm out the way just before I could get it. I snarled. Shakira squealed, not expecting this at all and ran. I've had enough of that girl, and decided to give her a lesson. I grabbed a knife from the table and Sprinted after her, receiving stares from passing campers.

Shakira ran into the woods. Not Even Hesitating, I followed after her, ignoring the sound of hooves behind me. I caught up with shakira and bounded on top of her. Not even thinking I put the knife to her neck. But before I could say anything any body wanted to say to her, which I will tell you now, are not nice things, I was pulled of her with big strong arms. I dropped the knife to struggle, I didn't care who it was, and I just wanted revenge for everything that… thing in front of had done to me.

I heard a gasp from behind me, and someone shout behind me "Malcolm calm down". It was Chiron. I stopped struggling against him, and settled for growling at Shakira. Chiron said something to Shakira, and she scrambled away and he carried, half dragged me to the big house and plonked me on the couch. Chiron magically packed him self down into his wheel chair and sat in front of me. Annabeth who must have been the person, who gasped, stood by the side with Percy.

"Now Malcolm, would you like to explain why you were chasing Shakira, then held a knife at her throat?" Chiron asked seriously. I knew I was in trouble. I was usually the goody good, even for a child of Athena, which was saying something. "She was really annoying me. She's been doing that for ages and I guess I just snapped" I mumbled, becoming suddenly interested in my shoes. "Malcolm, this is totally unacceptable. I know Shakira isn't for favorite person, but what she could have done, could not be that bad to make you run after her and make you hold a knife to her throat." Chiron said shaking his head.

The ADHD side of my made me snap. I stood up rapidly making all them look at me with confused faces. "Oh all she did was fill my bed up with spiders, threw my blue prints in the lake, set some of my most favorite books on fire, and today she poured water all over me, and my most ever favorite book ever!" I shouted sarcastically in Chiron's face. He, Annabeth and Percy all looked at me shocked. I growled, and stormed out of the big house, and sprinted towards Half-Blood Hill.

I heard Annabeth, and Percy run after me, but I just kept on running till I was at the top of the hill. "Malcolm, Stop, you can't!" I heard Annabeth shout to me, she and Percy were already halfway up the hill. I had enough of Camp-Half blood. I wanted out. I had been here since I was 4 years old, and I've never been out since for the second titan war, and trips to Olympus, but they tiny trips. I looked over at Annabeth, who was 3 meters away. I could see her eyes begging me to stay. Percy stood next to her, holding her in his arms. "Sorry" I whisper, then turned on my heels and walked past of the camp borders and down Camp Half-Blood Hill, and disappearing into the mysterious forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: haha so i hope you liked it! ill up load another chapter once i've finally caught up on my other stories.<strong>


End file.
